Illegitimate
by Gaia798
Summary: Uryu has an older brother that is trying to kill him? But why?
1. Stalked

Hi everyone! I'm going to take a break or even completely stop writing Pokémon fanfic and start writing Bleach fanfic!( Mostly Uryu ^_^) I hope you like this and help me by putting in ideas that you want to see happen in this fanfic.

Uryu sat at his desk finishing up his homework for the night. He turned his head and looked outside at the ominous moon. "It sure is a pretty moon out tonight." Uryu shut his textbook and closed the curtains. He walked to his dresser to pick out pajamas. They all had some kind of Quincy reference. Ones with the Quincy cross, some others with blue stripes. He all made them by hand. He picked a pair up; this one had Quincy crosses dotted all over. Uryu loosened his tie and took it off. The tie slithered its way to the ground at uryu's feet. Uryu then proceeded to unbutton the first button on his school shirt. He undid one after another to reveal his pale, muscular chest.

Uryu was always skinny, but he was more than normal for the last week. He was worried. Uryu didn't know what but a certain spiritual pressure was bothering him. It was unfamiliar, yet somewhat familiar. Uryu stopped at the last button on his shirt. He stared off into space. A huge wave of worry pressed itself onto Uryu. "What is this spiritual pressure I keep feeling?" He asked himself. He continued to unbutton the last on his shirt. He slid his shirt off his shoulders. "I need an answer soon." He continued to undress and redress into his pajamas. He slid into his bed. The sheets had a Quincy cross in the middle that Uryu personally embroided. The Quincy took off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand. He reached his slender hand to the knob of the lamp and turned it twice until the room became shrouded in darkness.

Outside Uryu's window sat a man on the roof top with medium length dark hair. He was smiling as his eyes turned into little slits. "My my, my younger brother sure has grown up." He slowly stood up. "I'll see you soon" he turned his back to the house and gathered reishi at his feet and slipped into the cover of the night.

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Cold curry Quincy

Light peeked inside of the Quincy's apartment. Two beautiful blue eyes widened in response to the golden rays. Uryu slid out of bed onto the fuzzy carpet floor. "Yay, another day of school" Uryu said sarcastically. It wasn't that Uryu didn't like school; it was that he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. "That spiritual pressure… What was it? It wasn't that of Shinigami. Nor it was that of a hollow. But more like a Quincy! No, that's impossible! I'm the last one, except for my father of course. But, he never was or will ever be a true Quincy." Uryu walked to the bathroom and pulled off his shirt reviling his bare chest. He then reached his hands down to take off his pants. His long white legs almost matched the whiteness of his Quincy boxers hugging his hips. Soon too, that came off. He walked into the warm shower. The water droplets snaked down his body. "It can't be a Quincy. It just can't."

Uryu walked alone down the street. His brown shoes hitting the sidewalk seemed to be in rhythm with his heart, which was beating rapidly. "Huh? I got to school like 10 minutes early. I can't shake this feeling." Uryu put his hand on his forehead. His eyes stared into nothing and his brain felt like it was being squeezed. "I need a pain killer."

Uryu walked down the hallway toward the nurses' station. He pulled the door sideways to open it. "Excuse me! I need some pain reliever. My head hurts." A man turned around in his chair. "Of course." The doctor with dark hair got some medicine out of the cabinet. Uryu knew all the staff in this school. But this nurse or doctor wasn't sure on his degree, he didn't recognize. "Here you go Uryu." The man handed the pills over to him. "Uhh thanks. I mean, thank you very much!" The man smiled at Uryu. Uryu walked out of the room and headed towards his classroom to begin class.

"Uryu!" A large chested woman called to him. Uryu didn't react to her outburst. "Uryu?" Uryu turned his head. "Oh, Orihime. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled. "Guess what I brought for you for lunch!" Uryu's face instantly paled. "Orihime, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." He said uncomfortably. "But you need to eat! You haven't been bringing lunch for a week now and keep looking thinner and thinner! So here! A fish sandwich with strawberry jam and cold curry!" Uryu held both hands in front of him in a last attempt form Orihime's cooking. In the end, he shoved it down. If you try to swallow it whole instead of chewing it, it makes you less likely to barf on the spot.

Uryu asked the teacher if he could go to the nurses' station soon after. The doctor gave him a trash can to puke in witch did come in handy. "Did you eat something bad at lunch?" Uryu nodded. "I see." He reached over and started rubbing Uryu's back. "It's ok. It happens." The doctor got up and got some paper towels. He ripped one off the roll and handed it to Uryu. Uryu wiped his mouth. "Ok, I need you to lie down until I contact your parents to take you home." Uryu looked up at the doctor. "No, I'm fine now. I can go back to class." Uryu stood up and walked to the door. "Are you sure?" "Yes" Like hell he was going to have his father take him home. "Thank you uhh. I'm sorry. I don't think I know your name." The doctor smiled. "Dr. Ishida." Uryu bowed. "Thank you Dr. Ishida"


	3. Two sons

"Uryu, I heard that you went to see your grandfather again. How many times do I have to tell you? Stop going over there!" Uryu slowly opened his eyes. He sat up at his desk and stretched. Uryu looked around. There was cloth and tread of all different colors. A sewing machine was in front of him. "Guess I feel asleep in the handy crafts room." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long ago was that? Four? Maybe five years go?" He sat there remembering his father's cold stare. At the time he wanted to melt into the floor. Uryu scooted out the chair and stood up. He bent down and picked up his schoolbag and walked out of the room.

Dr. Ishida watched as the student body president walked down the hallway. His heart tuned to stone and his blood ran cold at the thought of…..him.

Uryu walked out of the school. His head spinning a bit but he could manage. He needed some mackerel for his favorite dish tonight, mackerel miso stew, homemade of course. Although with finishing that sandwich, he wasn't in the mood for fish. "Maybe I'll just eat rice for dinner. I'm out of that so I'll need to head to the store."

Uryu walked down the streets of Karakura Town to get to the grocery store. The automatic doors opened and he stepped inside. The cool air of the store kissed his face. He headed down the isle of rice. "My my, funny to see you here Uryu." Uryu looked to his left in response to the comment. "Oh Dr. Ishida I didn't see you there." The doctor was as cheerful as ever. "So you're out of rice too. Funny how thing work." Uryu gave a nervous smile. "Yah…I guess."

_At the Ishida House_

The cool headed Ryuken Ishida needed to get some rice for tonight's dinner. He got inside his black luxury car and drove down the busy street. He parked at the front of the store and opened his door. Ryuken got out of the car and headed towards the door. The automatic doors opened revealing his son and a dark haired man. "Uryu?" Ryuken said in surprise. 'Ryuken." His son said in a harsh tone. "Dad what are you doing here?" Dr. Ishida said. Ryuken looked at him in confusion. Dr. Ishida raised his eyebrows. Dr. Ishida said slyly "Why, you don't even remember your own son?"


	4. My eldest son, My youngest son

**An important note**- Ichirou comes from "Ichi" witch means one or first, and "rou" son. It is usually given to the first born son.

Uryu glared at his 'father'. Ryuken stood there shocked "What are you talking about?" Dr. Ishida laughed. "My my father, have you gotten so old that you forget the woman you loved ad even cheated on your wife for?" Uryu looked at Dr. Ishida and back to his own father. Ryuken was as pale as a ghost. His body turned to auto pilot and his heart stopped. "You're… Kana's son?"

Dr. Ishida gave him a sly smile. "Your ex-lover's son, Ichirou Ishida." Uryu yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ryuken! What is the meaning of this?" Ryuken just looked down at his feet. "Ryuken!" Ryuken still didn't answer Uryu's call. Uryu balled up his hands into fists. His head hurt and began to throb. He spun on his heel and started running toward his apartment, the apartment that he bought so he wouldn't have to deal with him….him…that man that claimed to be his father. That traitor to his Quincy blood and now…now his own mother! Ryuken's wife and had a child, an _**Illegitimate**_ child! It was unforgivable!

Uryu unlocked the door to his home. His! Not Ryukens! "Sensei, what would you do in this situation?" Tears flowed down the Quincy's cheeks. His mother, the woman he loved so much died when Uryu was young from cancer. Ryuken was her doctor and did everything he could to save her and he had the nerve to cheat on the woman he loved! "Ryuken you bastard!" Uryu screamed at the top of his lungs.

_The convenience store_

"You seem to have upset my little brother." Ichirou said. Ryuken growled through his teeth. "My how scary. I was having such a nice chat with Uryu and you just had to ruin it. Like how you ruined my mother." Ichirou looked at Ryuken with glaring eyes. "Could I speak to her then?" Ichirou flinched. "I guess you could. Come with me, we'll go see her now." Ryuken followed his first born down the dark street.

_ Kana's and Ichirou's house_

Ichirou put his house key in the key hole and turned. Ryukens heart stopped. Ichirou pushed open the door. "Come inside, _father."_ Ryuken walked inside the apartment. "Ichirou you're home!" A teenage girl ran up to Ichirou and hugged him. She had a white tank top and black underwear on. Ryuken's face became as red as a tomato. Ichirou looked back at Ryuken. "Uhhhh this is my girlfriend Ai." Ai looked to see who her love was talking to. It was an older man with white silver hair with a suit and tie. Ai blushed and tried to cover up herself with her boyfriend.

"What is going on?" A woman with medium blond hair who was wearing as much as Ai came around the corner. "Ryuken?" Her eyes lit up. "Hello again Kana." Ryuken bowed. "S…same to you!" Kana bowed back. She then noticed her lack of clothing and ran back into the house.

Ryuken and Kana sat on the bed in her room. "I see, so that's what Ichirou's been up to. He's been going out late and coming back around 3am." Kana blushed. "I'm a terrible mother aren't I?" "I wouldn't say that." Ryuken said. "Ichirou's skipped 2 grades and is a doctor at the high school Uryu goes to. " Kana moved her head to one side. "Who's Uryu?" "My son." "I see, with your wife. How is she doing?" Ryuken pushed his eyebrows together. "She died when Uryu was just a little boy." "I see…" Kana said. She moved her hand over Ryuken's and held it. Ryuken looked down at his hand. "Kana now is not the time." She pushed Ryuken onto the bed and kissed him fully on the lips.


	5. Together forever my sweet Ryuken

Notes: Shiro = white in japanese. In this it's talking about Ryuken white hair.

Ryuken pushed Kana off of him. "Kana! I told you it was only going to be one time, no strings attached!" Ryuken looked deeply into Kana's blue eyes witch were tearing up. Ryuken stood up." I came here to tell you that." He walked towards the door and reaches out to the golden doorknob of escape. A female hand covered his. Kana buried her face in Ryuken's chest. She raised her head to lock eyes with the shiro doctor. "Please Ryuken, just once more. Can you fall in love with me? We're both single and I really like you!" Ryuken grabbed her shoulders to put some distance between them. "You sound like a schoolgirl confessing her love." He walked out of the room.

A blue spirit arrow caught the doctor's suit. Ryuken turned his head. Ichirou held his Quincy bow at Ryuken's heart. "Don't move." Ichirou solemnly stated. Ryuken's eyes met Ichirou's. "So, is this what you were planning the whole time? To capture me?" Ichirou smiled. "Not entirely." Ichirou fired an arrow at his father's head. Ryuken fell to the ground ripping his suit.

_ Uryu's apartment_

Uryu woke up from his tear drugged sleep. He sat up from his bed. "I feel asleep in my school clothes." Uryu recalled yesterday, his father and Dr. Ishida fighting. "Mom, did she know? Did she know that Ryuken was cheating on her? For how long?" Uryu unbuttoned his shirt one by one reviling his pale but firm chest. He dropped his pants and boxers and got in the shower. The shower head rained on Uryu's crown and dripped down his face. "I've never even kissed a girl let alone do… that." Uryu's cheeks got red thinking about what it must have felt like. A picture of Ryuken and his mother in bed entered his mind. "What am I thinking! Although, that's how I was made so, but still!" Uryu put his hands on the sides of his head. Uryu got out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on his clothes, grabbed his bag and headed outside. He took his usual route to school down the same street.

_School_

The big busted girl skipped up to "Uryu are you alright to be here at school today? You didn't feel so good yesterday." Uryu looked at the cheery girl. "No really I'm fine!" Orihime pushed a bento box in front of his face. "Good then I'll give you a back-to-good-health treat!" Uryu's face paled once more. "It's wasabi and red radish onigiri filled with red bean paste!"

Uryu sat in the nurse's station throwing up his sanity. Ichirou patted Uryu's back. "My my Uryu, is it really worth not saying no? I'm sure she'll understand that you don't like ummm, what was it that she gave you again?" Uryu couldn't answer. "Well if I were you I wouldn't eat any of her lunch specials again." Ichirou smiled. "Well I don't want to offend her." Uryu managed to get out. "You won't. If I know my little brother-"he cut it short. Uryu glanced at him. He took a towel and wiped his mouth. "Dr. Ishida, What happened after I left?"

Ichirou looked at Uryu amusingly. "Well he told me that he wanted to see my mother and he went into my mother's bedroom to talk. I went to bed after that so he must have slept over with my mother." Uryu's eyes widened. He felt his disgusting lunch coming up so he reached for the trash can. Ichirou placed his hand on Uryu's back again. "Hey Uryu, how about you come over to my house to meet my mother? Maybe it will help you a little with the situation." Uryu nodded his head.

_Ichirou's and Kana's house_

Kana cuddled up against a chained-up Ryuken. She looked up into his ice blue eyes. "I love you so much Ryuken." She kissed his lips. Ryuken turned his head away from her. "Wish I could say the same." She buried her head in his chest. "Regardless, we will be together forever."

_School_

Uryu walked to the nurse's station after his handy craft club's meeting let out. Ichirou turned his head to look at Uryu. "Hey, ready to go?" "Yah." Uryu walked down the hallway with the Doctor. Uryu suddenly felt a hollow appear. He turned his head to Ichirou. "I forgot I had something to do today! Maybe another time!" Uryu ran out the door toward the hollow. His feet slowed its pace. A large pig-like hollow roared. Uryu gathered reishi to form his spirit bow. The Quincy pulled back on the string. The hollow's head exploded. "What?" Uryu exclaimed. He turned around. Ichirou held a Quincy bow before him. 'You're so naïve Uryu. You think that I'm not a Quincy even though we have the same father? You know the Quincy gene is passed down to every offspring that descended from a Quincy! Or maybe you're just stupid." "What? Why the sudden change in your attitude?" Ichirou sighed. "You really are dumb." Ichirou fired multiple spirit arrows at Uryu. Uryu dogged the attack. Uryu fired arrows back at Ichirou. Ichirou came behind Uryu and fired a single shot in the back of his head. Uryu fell to the ground. Ichirou picked up Uryu and carried him to his car and placed inside.

_Ichirou's and Kana's house_

Kana looked through the peep hole to see her only child. She unlocked the door and swung it open. Ichirou stepped inside with Uryu over his shoulder. He walked down to the basement and chained Uryu to the wall. Ryuken opened his eyes to see his son being tied up. "What are you doing?" Ichirou looked to Ryuken. "Ryuken, we are going to be one happy family. To do that we need to get rid of that child over there." He nodded toward Uryu. "You can't do that! Uryu may be an idiot and stubborn but he doesn't deserve to die! And I will not go along with this 'happy family' crap!" Ichirou kicked Ryuken in the face. "Then we'll beat you to go along." Ichirou walked out of the basement and shut the door.

Ohhhhhhhh! What will happen next? I'm having writer's block so give me some ideas plz!

**Reviews are love!**


	6. By my pride as a Quincy!

Note: Bowing one's head to the floor in Japan is a sign of extreme humiliation.

The basement was dark and cold. Uryu liked up to see his chained father. "Ryuken where am I?" Ryuken looked to the side. "Kana and Ichirou's doing. They're planning to eliminate you." Uryu's pupils shrunk and his sea blue eyes widened. "Why?" "Because, they want to be a family. A mom and dad, one child who has a cute girlfriend." Uryu fired his icy glare towards his father. "It's your fault." Ryuken looked back at him with his ice blue eyes that saw everything but reflected nothing. A man who has perfected his poker face. "I know." Uryu felt shocked seeing his father own up to what he has done. In the past he would drop the subject or blame it on him. "I should have been more loyal to your mother." "Yah, you should have." Ryuken was slightly angered by his comment. "Regardless, we've got to get out of here."

The door opened. "Well Uryu, time to die." Ichirou walked down the steps that creaked and screamed "Run!" Ichirou had a hatchet in one hand. His other slithered down the railing. "so, any last words before I chop you to pieces?" Uryu's breath was stolen by the sight of the hatchet. "None? You're not very fun." Ichirou showed his eggshell teeth in a wide evil smile. Ryuken shouted "Don't kill him! I'm the one you want anyway! Take me and let Uryu go!" Ichirou looked at the old doctor. "I can't take your head off. Mother would yell at me." Ryuken slumped his shoulders. Feeling defeated he placed his forehead to the ground. "Please, I'm asking you to let Uryu go. He has nothing to do with this. I'll stay with you and kana forever; you have my word."

A womanly voice from above said "Agreed." Ichirou turned around. Kana walked down the steps. "Ryuken, I'll let your son go. But you'll stay here and have no contact with your son forever." She kneeled down by Ryuken and brushed the hair out of his face. "Love me forever Ryuken." She whispered. With her left hand she cupped his cheek. With her right hand she gently laid on his shoulder. Her forehead rested with Ryuken's and she captured his lips. Uryu looked the other way. "That's gross." He thought to himself. Ichirou undid Uryu's shackles and lead him outside. "See you tomorrow at school Uryu-kun." Ichirou said with a sly smile as he closed the door

Uryu shuffled down the gloomy and depressing street. He stopped his feet and turned around. The father that never showed him love or affection was being held captive in that house. The man who betrayed his own blood by despising the quinces was being held. For his sake. But, by his pride as a Quincy he couldn't allow this injustice to take place. Uryu sprinted toward the house. "By my pride as a Quincy, I'll defeat you Ichirou!"

To be continued…

Yes I know Uryu probably couldn't see when he got outside but I want to progress the story instead of writing about Uryu's sight problems lol


	7. Like father, like son

Gomen! I had an English report so I haven't updated in so long! Thanks to everyone who has supported me!

-Kanna and Ichirou's house (Main floor)-

Uryu fired several arrows at the door, shredding it. He jumped through the smoke and stood before Ichirou. Ichirou smiled. "You had the chance to escape but you decided to come back? You really must be stupid." Uryu's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. Sea blue eyes glared at his half-brother. His glare was something he had inherited from his father. Used for different purposes. Ryuken used them for telling the nurses to get off Facebook on the computer. For Uryu, he's staring down his enemy. Ichirou took a step forward. "I guess it can't be avoided. Let's see who the better Quincy is." Both Quinces lunged away and drew their bows. Uryu's, a blue spider web looking bow glowing in anticipation for the first attack. Ichirou's was blue and solid, it resembled a cross. Both archers pulled back on the strings and shot arrows at one another. The apartment was filled with dust and reishi residue. The carpets and rugs were all tattered and torn. The arrows stopped and the dust settled. Uryu blinked to get some dust out of his eyes. " Ransōtengai!" Ichirou yelled. Uryu was attacked by strings that binded him. Uryu fell to the hard wooden floor, smacking his head. "Uryu, you should know that Quincy techniques can be used in more than one way. Ransōtengai can be used as a moving maneuver and also a binding maneuver." Ichirou grabbed Uryu's throat and aimed an arrow at his head.

-Kanna and Ichirou's house (Basement)-

Kanna looked at the ceiling. If they do that much longer they'll bring the house down!" She looked at the ceiling then to Ryuken and back again. "We've got to get out of here." She unlocked the first shackle. Ryuken dropped his hand to his side. Kanna looked at his hand. Ryuken spoke, "What's wrong?" Kanna looked to his face. "I was worried that you would knock me out." She undid his other shackle. Kanna looked deep into Ryuken's eyes. "I understand that you don't feel the same way I do but-" She kissed him on his soft lips. Something the adored about him. She released his lips after a moment. The ceiling shook. "Uryu!" he ran for the door but turned and said "Just so you know, being tied up turns me on." He smiled and ran through the door. Kanna blushed and noticed that she had to get out of there as well. So she ran up the steps.

-Kanna and Ichirou's house (Main floor)-

A spirit arrow flashed toward Ichirou but swiftly blocked using his bow. "Nice try papa. But, too bad for Ury-kun here." "Don't do it!" Ichirou fired an arrow at Uryu through his eye. "Ahhhhhhh!" Uryu screamed out in pain. Ryuken fired multiple shots at Ichirou. "You son of a bitch!" The roof started to cave in. Ichirou ran outside. Ryuken picked Uryu up bridal side and escaped through the door. "Ryuken!" Kanna screamed from behind extending her hand. The house collapsed. "NO! Kanna!" The dust shot in Ryuken eyes. He kneeled down as he held Uryu close. "Ryuken…." Uryu coughed. He snuggled his face into his father's chest. "Oh Uryu." Ryuken looked at the collapsed house. "Kanna."

-Ichirou-

Ichirou ran to the rubble that used to be his home. "Mother!" He heard no reply. Dead silence. Only the sound of the people who were in the apartment complex and sirens were heard but to Ichirou all he could hear, was death.

Wahhh! Kanna died! Well we had to kill somebody in this series. Oh and Uryu! What will happen to him? Next chapter is the Last chapter!


	8. He certainly has grown hasn't he?

Ryuken used Hirenkyaku to race to the Urahara Shop. Leaving the destroyed house behind, Ryuken held his son close. He hasn't had a chance to hold him since his wife died. Uryu's black hair wiped in the wind and his eye continued to bleed. The Urahara Shop came into view. Ryuken's right foot hit the ground, then his left. He opened the Japanese style doors and rushed inside.

"Urahara!" Ryuken yelled. Urahara turned the corner to see a bleeding Uryu in his father's arms. "Oh dear." He said calmly. "Follow me." Ryuken did as the man in a bucket hat instructed. He laid Uryu down gently on the white futon. Tessai walked into the room. Urahara turned to him and said "Call Orihime." Tessai turned around and shut the door behind him. Urahara started to wrap Uryu in white medical cloth. Urahara looked deeply at Ryuken. "Why didn't you take him to your hospital? I thought you could handle everything…"

-Several years ago-

Ryuken just got his doctor's diploma and was now working at the Karakura General Hospital. He did surgeries and check-ups on his patients. The white haired doctor walked out of the hospital because his shift was over. He looked up at the night sky. The sky was black and barren. Being in the city, you can't see stars. He took out his cigarette lighter, his pack of smokes and lit one up. The doctor waited there a while; he was expecting a certain someone to come out of those doors.

A young and beautiful nurse with eyes like a warm ocean and black raven colored hair that flowed in the wind ran out of the hospital. "Oh, Dr. Ishida! I was…. Um….exited to get some fresh air! That right! Fresh air! Ahahahaha….." Ryuken looked at the nurse. "If you are so excited about fresh air, would you like to go on a walk with me?" The nurse blushed. "S….sure! I would be honored to walk with you Dr. Ishida!" Ryuken threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it while twisting his foot. He then continued to walk with the nurse behind him. The walked to gather in silence.

The couple entered a park. The trees were covered in lush green leaves. It was spring. The flowers closed up for the night so they couldn't help the nurse in being a topic of conversation. The nurse finally spoke in a voice that made Ryuken's heart beat faster every time he heard it. "It's quite cold isn't it?" Ryuken looked at the sweet songbird "Indeed it is." The nurse looked at his hands. "Isn't your hands cold?" "Nothing I can't handle." The nurse ran in front of him. "Here!" She took off one of her gloves and put it on Ryuken's left hand. "What about your left hand?" The doctor asked. She smiled "I think it will be just fine." She touched his bare hand and slipped her fingers through the doctor's. Ryuken turned his mouth up a little, a weak smile as far as they go. But his eyes bored into her very being.

The two continued to walk until they reached the center of the park. There was a fountain that was plain, but it was a place where the two would remember forever. A fait song reached the nurse's ear. It came from the shopping district. "Dr. Ishida" She said. "Yes?" "Would you dance with me?" The doctor looked deeply into her eyes. "Of course." The two slow danced by the fountain. Their eyes locked on one another. The nurse enjoyed their closeness. She could feel the doctor's heartbeat and was drowned in his colane. "Dr. Ishida?" she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you." Ryuken drew her in closer and lowered his head and placed a kiss upon her.

"I love you too, Ayaka."

-Karakura General Hospital (Uryu is 7 now)-

"Ayaka, please hold on." Ryuken was holding her hand. Ayaka's eyes started to close. "I'm sorry…ryu…ryu.." All tension in her hand vanished. The best doctor in the hospital, the one who could handle anything with a stolid face, wept as his wife left him.

-Urahara Shop (present day)-

Orihime opened the door. Her face expressed horror, "Uryu!" She sat on her knees. "Sōten Kisshun." Uryu's face started to regenerate. When the glow disappeared and the fairies returned to her hairpins, Uryu slowly opened his bright blue eyes. "Orihime? Where am I?" Orihime burst into a smile. "We are at the Urahara shop! I'm so glad you are alright! You looked terrible!"

Uryu reached up to his left eye. "Thank you for healing me Orihime." Uryu slowly sat up from the futon that he was laid on. Uryu rested his eyes on his father. "Ryuken." Ryuken cracked a weak smile. "W…why the hell are smiling at me? It's creepy!" Ryuken coughed and returned to his usual expressionless face. Urahara clapped his hands together. "Since we are all here, how about we all eat dinner together?" Ryuken replied first. "I'm sorry. I have some work to do at the office." The doctor got up from his sitting position and walked out of the room. "Good, he's not staying." Uryu said melancholy.

The three of them got up and walked into the front room. "Mr. Urahara, I would like to cook for us!" Orihime said. Kisuke's face blanched. "Miss Orihime… that's not necessary!" Orihime stood up. "Don't be silly!" and she raced off into the kitchen. The two men could hear her conversation to herself. "Oh watermelon!...yes….bean paste….onions….wasabi…..what's this? Throw it in! Uryu! Mr. Urahara! You'll love what I'm making!" Both men paled. Their stomachs were no match in this fight.

-Graveyard, The next day-

"My dear Ayaka, I miss you so much." Ryuken said in front of her grave. He heard footsteps from his right and a spiritual pressure all too familiar. Uryu stood beside him. "Ryuken, you loved her, right?" Ryuken turned to Uryu "Don't call your father by his first name." He scolded. "And yes, I did love her. What makes you think otherwise?" Uryu's raven black eyebrows narrowed and spoke one word "Ichirou." Ryuken looked deeply into Uryu's eyes. "That was before I met her." He looked at his child, Uryu had eyes like him but reflected Ayaka. Both of them widened their eyes as a warm sensation flowed through them both. They turned to her grave. "Ayaka" "Mom" Ryuken turned to Uryu. "Oh, so you call her mother?" Uryu became agitated. "She didn't screw around! Unlike you! Oh was Kana a nurse you liked?" "No, but your mother was." Uryu's face blushed. A hollow appeared. "I…I'm going to go take care of that! Bye mom." Ryuken stared after Uryu.

"Wall Ayaka, he certainly has grown hasn't he?"


End file.
